Only girl
by starfireten
Summary: One night Kagome was sitting down on the edge of the well, listening to 'Only Girl' by Rihanna feeling that Inuyasha loves Kikyo more than her. What will happen if Inuyasha overheard? R&R!


**Only girl **

**By: Starfireten**

**I don't own any of this but I wish I did. Hope you like!**

**La** **la** **la** **la**  
**La** **la** **la** **la**  
**La** **la** **la** **la**  
**La la la la **

'This song reminds me of me of being Inuyasha girl instead of Kikyo because he loves her instead of me.' I thought sadly

I was sitting on the well singing 'Only Girl' by Rihanna upset cause of Inuyasha.

I walked to the Goshinboku tree where Inuyasha and I have met.

I sit down and cry because he likes Kikyo and not me.

I start to sing this song and remember what happened.

**(Flashbackkkk)**

'_I go to the forest and looking for Inuyasha and I saw him holding Kikyo._

"_Kikyo I'll be with you forever even if I have Kagome with me."Inuyasha said with a smirk._

"_Ohhh Inuyasha that's good to hear." She said happily._

_I heard them as I started to tear up so I ran to the well._

**(Flash back ends~)**

'Ever since then I've been crying like this.' I said to myself

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your beg for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride  
**

**(Inuyasha's Pov)**

I heard someone singing while I was looking for Kagome so I followed the beautiful voice and hid in the bushes, and I realized it was Kagome's voice.

'_Kagome I wonder why she's singing? _'I thought suspiciously.

I'll listen til she's done

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one...  
**

**'**_I wonder who she's talking about.'I thought while wondering._

**Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh  
**

**'**_Maybe Koga or that weird human Homo I think?' I continued thinking._**  
**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one... **

'_It doesn't sound like them so I wonder who?'_I thought, patiently.

**Take me for a ride, ride  
Oh baby, take me high, high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride, ride  
Oh baby, take me high, high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night **

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...**

After the song I hear Kagome say something.

"Ohhh I wish Inuyasha loved me." She said, sighing.

'_Me?' _I thoughtsurprisingly.

I got up and came out of the bushes, looking at Kagome.

**(Kagome's Pov)**

As I see Inuyasha coming out of the bushes I panicked.

"I-Inuyasha w-what w-were y-you d-doing i-in there." I said, blushing

'_I hope he didn't hear me singing or the last part.' I thought with a gulp._

"Kagome I heard what you singing and I never knew that you felt that way." Inuyasha said as I was staring at his amber eyes.

"Why would you care you love Kikyo." I said with a huff.

"She was my past besides when I found out all the bad things she did I stopped." Inuyasha said.

"Lies! All lies!" I yelled angrily.

"I saw you with Kikyo earlier today saying 'Kikyou I'll be with you forever even if I'm with Kagome'!" I yelled making an impression of Inuyasha.

"Because I was under her two minute spell!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Prove it then." I snapped with a glare.

**(Inuyasha's Pov. ~~)**

I grabbed her arms and started to tell her what happened.

**(Flashback!)**

_I was walking in the forest til I scented Kikyo's smell which was dead and pottery mixed__** (yuck)**__._

_So I follow it and I see her laying on a tree._

"_Kikyo..." I whispered_

_She looked at me and did an evil grin_

_She threw some kind of powder at me that made fall more in love with her for a few minutes._

_I heard someone running and I smelt tears and there were Kagomes!_

'_Oh no Kagome!' I thought_

_So I pushed Kikyo off me and said_

"_Sorry Kikyo but I love Kagome._

_I ran to the forest._

**(End)**

"See Kagome that's what happened."I said wrapping my arms around Kagome's waist.

"Ohhh Inuyasha I'm so sorry for not trusting you it's just well you always go to her so I feel the second best." Kagome said while tears started to fall.

"Kagome you're not my second, you're my only girl." I said while lifting her chin with my claw.

"In-Inuyasha."She said with a gaze.

I kissed her deeply and she kissed back so lovingly.

"I love you Kagome." I said with a smile

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome taking her hand in mine

We walked back to the village; we ate dinner and went to sleep.

**(Kagome's Pov.)**

_'I'm finally his only girl.'_ I thought with a smile.

I started to fall asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

**Hope you like my story please review this story and my other one.**

**Highschool of Heaven chapt. 3 will be here soon I just have to start over cause someone deleted it so anyway please review and like it! **


End file.
